Vehicles with observation positions have different purposes. In an armored version these vehicles are used to create a secure observation space. Especially at locations in which disorder prevails, armed conflicts are taking place or there is some other potential for danger, there is a great demand for vehicles which offer the passengers sufficient safety without adversely affecting their activity. Unarmored, these vehicle are also used among others for hunting purposes. In terms of prior art only vehicles which have an observation position permanently mounted on the vehicle roof are known. This type of observation post on the one hand offers very limiting viewing opportunities and is easy to notice since it is installed permanently in the vehicle; in critical cases this can be a decisive disadvantage. Furthermore folding roof superstructures or extensions are known. But they do not offer a panoramic viewing possibility and are thus made such that there is only little protection against external effects. There is no protection against projectiles or explosives. Moreover, special vehicles are known which enable individuals who must be protected to move protected through a crowd and at the same time to look in all directions in order to be seen. Due to their special construction these vehicles cannot be camouflaged as ordinary vehicles; this makes it easier for potential attackers to identify their target. Furthermore, retrofitting for existing vehicles is difficult to impossible. There is no possibility of moving the observation position.